Missförstånd
by romanoew
Summary: BD spoiler.. Jacob berättar om sina känslor för Nessie på ett sätt som sårar henne. One-shot. Nessie POV. SM äger alla karaktärer.


Jag och Jacob gick hand i hand i skogen. Hans hand kändes varm i min, men jag gillade det. Vi sa inte mycket, vi pratade faktiskt inte alls. Jag väntade på att han skulle börja prata, eftersom jag visste vad det betydde när han var såhär tyst. Det kunde bara betyda en sak - Han ville prata med mig om någonting, men han visste inte hur han skulle börja.

"Jake, kom igen, ut med det"

Vi slutade gå.

"Vad menar du?"

Jag släppte hans hand och ställde mig framför honom.

"Kom igen, jag känner dig bättre än du känner dig själv. Bara säg vad det är"

"Eh.. Nessie.. Jag vet inte"

Jag tog min hand till hand kind och lät den ligga där. Men jag visade honom ingenting.

"Snälla Jake, säg. Hur svårt kan det vara?"

Han rörde min hand, den som låg mot hans kind, med sin.

"Jag tycker om att känna din hand mot min kind, Nessie"

AH, jag blir galen om han inte säger det snart.

"Jag tycker om det också. Men snälla, berätta innan jag blir galen"

Han log. Jag älskar att se honom le.. Nej, Nessie. Koncentrera dig. Låt honom inte blända dig.

"Det kommer inte fungera den här gången. Du måste berätta"

Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, men inga ord kom. Jag suckade när han stängde munnen igen.

"Är det någonting som är fel?"

"Nej"

"Varför berättar du inte då?!"

Jag tog bort min hand från hans kind och la armarna i kors.

"Okej. Om du verkligen vill att jag ska berätta det, så ska jag göra det"

Han tog ett djupt andetag medan jag väntade på att han skulle fortsätta.

"Okej.."

Han smekte min kind.

"Jag älskar dig"

"Jag älskar dig med. Men det är inte det du ville säga. Jag har rätt, eller hur?"

"Ja, det har du"

"Och..?"

"Jag vet bara inte vad jag ska säga"

Åh, kom igen.

"Jake, du kan säga vad som helst till mig. Du kan prata om allt med mig. Du är min bästa vän"

"Det är det jag behöver prata med dig om"

Vad är det han försöker säga? Att han inte ville vara min vän längre? Ska han lämna mig? Nej, det kan inte vara sant. Han älskar mig. Han sa det precis. Jag älskar honom också. Han kan inte lämna mig. Han får inte.

"Lugna ner dig, Nessie. Det är ingenting speciellt"

Är det inte?

"Jag vill bara berätta att.. Varulven har förälskat sig i Loch Ness-odjuret"

Han log. Och jag blev rasande. Vad menade han? SA HAN PRECIS ATT JAG ÄR LOCH NESS-ODJURET?!

"DUMMA HUND!"

Jag sprang iväg, bort från honom, medan jag kände tårarna fylla mina ögon.

"NESSIE, VÄNTA! JAG FÖRSÖKTE BARA VARA ROLIG!"

Rolig, va? Är det kul att kalla mig loch ness-odjuret? Jag sprang hela vägen hem till stugan. Mamma stod utanför och väntade på mig, men jag sprang bara förbi henne in genom dörren.

"Vad hände?"

Jag kunde höra henne följa efter mig in i mitt rum.

"Vad är det som är fel, gumman?"

Jag låg i sängen och grät. Mamma satt bredvid mig på sängkanten och smekte mitt hår.

"Det är ingenting speciellt, mamma"

"Varför gråter du då?"

"Det är bara Jacob. Han är en dum hund"

"Jag trodde du älskade honom"

"Jag gjorde. Eller, jag gör. Antar jag"

"Vad hände?"

"Han kallade mig loch ness-odjuret, mamma"

Jag började gråta ännu mer.

"Åh, älskling.. Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga"

Jag satte mig upp och kramade henne.

"Mamma, du behöver inte säga någonting. Håll honom bara borta ifrån mig"

Hon kramade mig hårdare.

"Om du inte vill träffa honom, behöver du inte. Men får jag fråga dig en sak?"

"Ja"

"I vilket sammanhang kallade han dig det?"

"Det spelar ingen roll, mamma"

"Okej. Du behöver inte berätta om du inte vill"

Jag älskar min mamma. För hon pressar mig aldrig till att berätta någonting jag inte vill berätta. Kanske för att hon vet att hon kommer få reda på det tillslut. Men hon tröstar mig alltid, även om hon inte vet varför just då. Hon är världens bästa mamma.

"Jag älskar dig mamma"

"Jag älskar dig också Renesmee"

Vi kramade bara varadra en stund, utan att säga någonting. Sen, bestämde jag mig för att fråga henne någonting.

"Mamma?"

"Ja, gumman?"

"När pappa berättade att han var kär i dig.."

"Ja?"

Jag visste inte hur jag skulle fråga.

"Jag undrar bara.. Hur sa han det?"

Mamma skrattade.

"Snälla, mamma"

"Det är bara ett ganska roligt minne, älskling"

Roligt. Precis som Jake ville att det skulle vara. Men det hade inte varit roligt. Inte alls. Men pappa kunde inte ha varit så dum som Jacob, så jag väntade på att mamma skulle berätta.

"Vi var på ängen. Jag minns det väldigt tydligt. Det var soligt den dagen. Det var den dagen jag såg din pappa glittra för första gången. Och sen, helt plötsligt, sa han det bara"

"Vad sa han, mamma?"

"Han sa 'och så förälskade sig lejonet i lammet'"

Hade pappa kallat mamma 'lamm'? Tja, det hade inte varit lika illa som "loch ness-odjuret", tror jag iallafall.

"Jacob sa att han var kär i dig när han kallade dig 'loch ness-odjuret' va?"

Som jag sa. Mamma får alltid reda på det.

"Ja. Han sa 'varulven har förälskat sig i loch ness-odjuret'. Så dumt"

"Åh.. Sötnos.. Jag tror verkligen att Jacob bara försökte vara rolig"

"Hur kan han vara rolig när han kallar mig det?"

"Jag vet inte.. Men när jag fick veta att han hade börjat kalla dig 'Nessie' blev jag rasande. Jag ville inte att mitt barn skulle bli kallad efter ett sjöodjur. Så jag sa till honom. Okej, 'sa' kanske inte är det rätta ordet. Jag skrek. Men, du vet hur Jacob är. Han tyckte bara att det var kul"

Åh, det visste jag inte. Jacob hade verkligen bara försökt att vara rolig.

"Mamma, jag måste ringa honom"

"Du behöver inte göra någonting"

Jake? Jag tittade mot dörren och i dörröppningen stod han. Min Jacob.

"Jag lämnar er ensamma. Jag är i det stora huset om du behöver mig, älskling"

Mamma kysste min panna innan hon försvann.

"Jake.."

Han gick mot min säng, där jag fortfarande satt. Jag ställde mig upp och kastade mig mot honom. Jag kramade honom och jag kunde känna hans varma armar omfamna mig.

"Jag är kär i dig också, Jacob. Jag älskar dig"

När jag hade sagt det lyfte han upp mig så jag kunde pressa mina läppar mot hans.


End file.
